As a vehicle information processing device in the related art, a technology has been known in which a position of a host vehicle is obtained by combining an assumed position of the host vehicle which is estimated using an in-vehicle sensor which detects the traveling distance and change in direction, and the absolute position of the host vehicle which is obtained using GPS, map data is referenced, and a road which is close to the position of the host vehicle is specified as a traveling road of the host vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).